


Working Out

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gym Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Steve comes to your gym to work out most nights after it’s closed.  There are many things you can count as exercise.





	Working Out

He was here every night without fail.  After the gym closed pounding away at the heavy bags like they’d done him some sort of personal insult.  Occasionally getting so caught up in it that the bag would get sent flying, the sand that filled it spraying out over the aged, polished wood floor in an arc.  He always paid for any damage and cleaned up any mess so you couldn’t be mad at him.

Besides, he’s fun to watch.  His body is near perfection.  Sculpted like someone had taken a marble statue of a god and just breathed life into it.  He wears t-shirts that cling to him in a way fabric shouldn’t be able to.   His muscles ripple under it.  Flexing.  Contracting and releasing as he pounds into the bag.  His ass looks so pert and round you sometimes think about what it would be like to dig your fingers into it.

You do try not to stare of course.   He pays to be here.  So you go about your end of day routine.   Working out for a while yourself.  Packing things away.  Finishing up the books.  Completely sure that Captain Steve Rogers has no idea that you couldn’t keep your eyes off him.  That the thoughts you had when you did watch were as far from PG as they could be.

Thoughts of you on your knees in front of him sucking his cock and watching his abs tighten as you bring him to orgasm with your mouth.  Thoughts of him between your legs using those hands of his in tandem with those plump kissable lips to bring you to orgasm.  Thoughts of clinging to that divine back as he pounds into you, his biceps flexed as he holds you in his arms.

“You know, after you’ve done drooling over me today, maybe you’d like to ask me out for a drink.”  Steve says as he carries a stack of three heavy bags to the hook where he trains.

You suddenly feel about five degrees hotter than you did a second ago.  You pause as you wrap your hands and look up at him.  “I mean I could.  But what would I get out of it?”  You tease.

He doesn’t say anything and just starts his workout.

The following day when Steve enters the gym you greet him with a bottle of Gatorade.  “Here I bought you that drink.”  You tease.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but hydration is important.”  He says taking it with a smirk.

That day you don’t even try to pretend you aren’t watching him.  He keeps looking back at you to check that you’re still there.  Occasionally there is the barest pink tinge to his cheeks.

The third day he brings in some drinks from the tower that he claims Bruce Banner developed as a perfectly balanced sports drink.  It also tastes like pineapple and dragon fruit.  The day after that you bring in tea, he follows with coffee and a piece of cake.   Each day it’s more elaborate and you spend more time talking and getting to know each other.  It never leaves the gym though.  The gym is your space together.  You learn that he used to come and hang out at the gym when he was a kid, watching the men box.  Wishing he could be strong like them.  Learning techniques by watching.  He learns that the gym belonged to your grandfather back then.  That it had been passed down from him to your dad, and now to you.  Those things and so much more.  Favorite colors and foods.  Best friends and schools.  Hobbies and passions.  Until you feel like there is nothing you could learn about each other that you’d find surprising.

It’s been months.  Months of flirting and watching each other work out.  Of sharing drinks and even sparring from time to time.  He always takes it as a teaching opportunity but the closeness and intimacy of his body pressed against yours while you wrestle from his grip always travels straight to your cunt.

“Why won’t you go out with me?”  Steve asks, throwing a punch.

You duck and take the opportunity to land one of your own in his side.  “You never asked a second time.”

He grabs your wrist and spins pulling you against him and presses his forearm against your throat.  “You’d say yes if I ask?”

You throw your elbow back and twist forward, knocking him off balance and using his own weight to knock him to the ground.  “You’ll just have to ask and see what happens.”  You say.

He flips back to his feet and smirks at you.  “Would you like to go out sometime, get some dinner?”  He says and lunges at you.

You twist out of the way and kick him in the back of the knee.  He falls to his knees and you come up behind him and press your own arm into his neck.  You bring your lips to his ear.  “How about we stay here instead?”  You whisper.

He looks up at you his eyes travel over your face like he’s trying to read you.  You quirk an eyebrow and run your tongue over your top lip.  His eyes darken and he throws you over his shoulder.  You land on your back with an oof.  He leans over you looking down.   “That’s very forward.”

You reach up and trail your fingers down his neck.  “Oh, I don’t know.  We’ve had lots of drinks.”

There is a moment where he just looks at you.  You can almost see the gears turning behind his eyes as he considers his options here.  A smile slowly spreads over his lips and he leans down bringing his lips to yours.  You reach up and bunch your fingers in his hair as his tongue traces over your top lip.  You open your mouth and meet his tongue with yours and swirl them together.

You break suddenly and flip back, putting him in a thigh lock and twisting so he is on his back and you’re straddling his neck.  “Well, this is a nice position to be in.”  He says, running his palms up your thighs.

“Mmm… it has its uses.”  You smirk.  You take his hand and guide it up between your legs.  He brushes his thumb over your clothed pussy and you let out a soft hum as it sends a pleasant tingle through you.

He flips you again, twisting his body around so now you’re pinned under him.  He slides his hands up your arms pushing them above your head.  He pins them with one hand at the wrists and the other hand strokes down your throat and settles cupping a breast.   His thumb strokes over your nipple and it hardens to his touch.

He kisses you again, more aggressively than before.  You moan and twist under him, but not in an attempt to get away.  He lets your hands go and you grab the hem of the too tight t-shirt he’s wearing and pull it up over his head, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it off before he’s on you again.  Both his hands push up under your t-shirt and he shifts down, so he’s in between your legs.  He grinds into you, his cock pressing rock hard against your mound.  You moan and your cunt floods.  You start rocking your hips against him, creating a delicious friction.

Steve lets out a low rumble and pulls back.   He lifts your shirt above your head and you pull your sports bra off after it.  He lunges at your breasts, sucking and biting at one nipple as he palms the other.  You moan and arch your back your hands sliding down to his waist and slipping into his pants.  “You have no idea how long I’ve been picturing this.”  You say as you wrap your fingers around his cock.

He groans and bucks into your hand.  He released your nipple slowly, dragging his lips over it and looks up at you.  “What exactly did you picture?”

You pump his cock, looking him in the eye.  “All kinds of things.  Like this now, when we were sparring.  You coming into my office and taking me on the desk.  My most common one is you just holding me up against the wall, me clinging to you.  Digging my fingers into your back.  Doesn’t matter which one though, all of them have you deep inside me and me screaming your name.”

Steve lets out a strangled moan.  He guides your arms so they’re wrapped around his shoulders and grabs your hips before getting to his feet with you wrapped around him.  You both start to kiss again.  Devouring each other with it.  He slams you into the wall and you slide to your feet scrambling out of your yoga pants and he pushes his sweats down.  He lifts you again and you wrap your legs around his waist.  In one fluid movement, he sinks his cock deep into your cunt.  He is large and you feel stretched and full.  He penetrates you deeper than anyone has ever penetrated you.  You gasp and let out a long low moan.

“Is that what you wanted?”  He growls against your ear.

“Oh fuck yes, Steve.”  You groan.  “Don’t stop now.”

He starts to thrust.   Each forward motion pushing you into the wall.  You’re helpless to do anything but hold on as he fucks you. Which you do, your fingers digging into the thick defined muscles of his back.  Sweat beads on your skin and runs down in rivulets.  You kiss and suck at his throat, tasting the salt from his skin.

You fall apart under him.  Your skin prickles and burns.  The heat that passes between you swirls through your veins and builds in your stomach creating a pressure inside you.  You moan and the words ‘fuck’ and ‘oh god’ are all that you seem to be able to form.

“My name remember.”  Steve whispers and he adjusts his position so that the base of his cock rubs against your clit.  It’s too much.  You come hard.

“Oh fuck yes!  Steve!”  You cry, as your head falls back and your body convulses around him.

Steve keeps fucking you as your orgasm washes through you before letting you to your feet and turning you to face the wall.  You brace your palms on the wall and he enters you again.  One hand wraps around to your chest and pinches and pulls at your nipple while the other goes to your cunt, his finger rolling over your clit.

“Oh god, Steve.”  You pant as a second orgasm approaches rapidly.  Steve doesn’t back off, he keeps pounding into you as your hands slip on the wall.  Your orgasm hits and he has to hold you up to stop you from just collapsing on the floor as it takes you over.  This time, it brings him along too and he jerks into you, filling you with hot come.

He slips from you and the two off you lean against the wall and slide down to the ground panting.  “That was unreal.”  You sigh.

Steve hums in agreement.  “You think we can get dinner now?”

You turn and smirk at him.  “I guess that work out has earned a meal.”


End file.
